Eve Ariel Emberbane
"'''You' speak for the hound? You are but a child, baring the appearance of one I'd expect to be taking a trip to the baker with their mother no less. How is one such as yourself the caretaker of that dog? That 'monstrosity' of Silverpine, and Scourge of the Forsaken? Who are you really, child?"'' - Saegrath Hirophin; Ruling Body of House Hirophin Background "Do the opposite of what fear wants you to do." Refugee of Quel'Thalas Long ago, Eve'dragosa, with the assistance of stolen Chronoshards, escaped her birth timeline to avoid the End Time, as well as her radicalized family. Hiding within the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas, majority of her infant years were spent learning the culture of its people, under the tutelage of many passing citizens. Eve is the youngest of her family which is absent of any father figure. Eve's mother an infinite drake, sought hard to track Eve down within the timelines, but was unable to determine which timeline she jumped to. Due to how safe she felt for so long, it wasn't until Eve had Michita Atiel Royal as a companion years later, that she began to learn more about the varying cultures of different individuals outside of Quel'Thalas, and Silvermoon City itself. Archmage Emberbane Archmage Emberbane was a heavy influence upon Eve's life. Archmage and Head of House Emberbane, Alysia Emberbane was as mysterious as she was powerful. Over the years as she became a more active parental figure in Eve's life, Eve eventually adopted her last name as well. Archmage Emberbane had an abnormal affection for Eve, and often invited her to her mansion, safely tucked away within Silvermoon City. She'd even allied with members of the Amani Tribe to keep track of the strange girl in case she ever left the city. Archmage Emberbane never desired for Eve to venture beyond the region of Quel'Thalas. It is assumed that Archmage Emberbane may have even known Eve's true origins, despite the fact she never mentioned them. The Sisters Shatterscale Dawn and Dusk Shatterscale, Eve's older siblings and now prestigious nobles within Silvermoon City, have always sought to track down their long lost sister who abandoned them. However unlike their Mother, Dawn and Dusk have a much different philosophy regarding Eve's betrayal, and as a result have aimed to deal with her personally themselves. The two have managed to track Eve's whereabouts to current Azeroth's timeline, and the sisters have managed to rise within the ranks of the Sunreavers, in the hopes they may provide more resources to figure out where Eve may be in hiding. They suspect the Quel'dorei may be whom Eve may adopt as her next disguise. To this end, Dawn and Dusk have made it a primary objective to track down their little sister, and one day show her fully how much her departure has affected them negatively. Over the years they have had closer encounters with Eve across the Eastern Kingdoms, acting as her most active antagonists. The Past and Present Long ago Eve fled her birth timeline to avoid death and her radicalized mother who'd became an infinite dragon. After hiding for many years within Quel'Thalas, Eve was eventually discovered by the Bronze Dragonflight who sought to question her abnormal existence within the timeways. Michita, a fellow Bronze Dragon, sought to spare Eve her fate and assist her with hiding the truth of her actions. The two have since been on the run, instead going on missions to assist the Heroes of Azeroth. Their most renown mission together was in aiding a foreign noble from the lands of Tanaris, a paladin by the name of Saegrath Hirophin who sought to hire the two adventurers to find a powerful artifact of his house which was stolen by fellow nobles in his homelands. Together the three embarked on a grand adventure across the Eastern Kingdoms, and into Kalimdor to accomplish this. Even after returning from their mission, Eve never forgot Michita's kindness and reliability. To this end, once she found herself forced to flee from Quel'thalas to avoid her siblings, she tracked down Michita with the lessons her mother taught her long ago, knowing very well how to find the fellow dragon with enough effort. Michita now acts as Eve's guardian, and primary source of communication as the two venture across Azeroth, taking on stray contracts and doing their best to not lose themselves in the madness that occurs on a daily basis. They are now no more than two more nameless heroes, however Eve and Michita have as of late, been heavily involved with the Argent Crusade, to offer support against the active Burning Legion threat, as well avoid Eve's mother, a fearsome Infinite Drake, and an individual Eve realizes she can never risk herself running into again. Category:Characters Category:High Elf